A Look Into the Past
by control x alt x delete
Summary: Continuation of ...But Home is Nowhere. Kaeden's life is flashing before his eyes, and he's forced to relive his painful past before he can leave this world for good.
1. Four Years of Age: Souvenirs

_Am I... dying?_  
Kaeden made a feeble attempt to lift his head, dropping it back down when a wave of pain passed through his whole body. Everything hurt; it was impossible to make sense of anything.  
He took in a shaky breath, letting his eyes flicker closed. A sense of dread crept over him, bringing with it the faintest hint of relief. At least now he could forget all his troubles and go to a better place.

When Kaeden opened his eyes again, he found himself in his house, instead of the cold street he'd been left to die on moments before. He knew right away that this was reminiscence from the way his family members behaved like he wasn't there.  
"Mom!" Kaeden followed the direction of the squeaky voice to a little boy who couldn't have been more than four years old. It took him a moment to realize that it was a younger version of him.  
"Yes, sweetie?" he recognized the voice this time as a younger version of his mother. It was clear she was trying to act cheerful, but there was an air of distress that enveloped her as she spoke.  
"Kaeby wants to know when Dad's coming home." Kaeden almost smiled at his old nickname, but the mention of his father stopped him dead in his tracks. _This must be when Dad died,_ he thought sadly, sending Kaeby a pitying look. _If only I'd known..._  
His mother hesitated, unsure of what to say, before she bent down to comfort him. "Daddy's just on a... a trip right now. He won't be back... for a while."  
"Will he bring back lots of souvenirs for Kaeby?" he asked, sounding excited.  
"Of course." Her voice cracked, making it clear that she was trying as hard as she could to not break into tears in front of her son.  
Kaeby didn't seem to take any notice. "I'll go tell Tamy!" With that, he bounded out of the kitchen and up the stairs, where Kaeden followed rather unwillingly.  
When Kaeby entered the room, he bounded over to his sister's bed and jumped onto it to sit next to her. "Guess what, Tamy? Mom said that Dad won't be back for a while 'cause he's onna trip, but when he does come back, he'll bring lotsa souvenirs!"  
She lifted her head, giving her little brother an incredulous look. "Kaeden, you dolt!" she shrieked, causing Kaeby to flinch.  
"Dad's not—!" When she noticed the frightened look on his face, she took a deep breath to collect herself. "I'm sorry. _Kaeby."_  
Kaeby nodded approvingly. "Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it."  
Tamy offered a weak smile, wishing that her brother was older so that he'd understand. _He'll never know..._

Kaeden blinked, and the scene changed.


	2. Seven Years of Age: Encounter

It took a moment for him to register where his mind had taken him. He looked around, trying to ease the nagging feeling in his mind that told him he knew where he was. Finally, something clicked in his mind. "This is the way home from my old school," Kaeden nodded, fairly satisfied that he still remembered.  
His was momentarily distracted by someone walking right through his ghostly form, and he turned around to glare at the passerby. "Watch it," he muttered, knowing that the person could neither hear nor see him.  
Looking farther down the street, Kaeden noticed older versions of himself and his sister walking down the street. Tamara looked anxious, like she knew something bad was about to happen. He jogged down over to where younger-Kaeden was to see what this flashback would be about.  
"...and I asked to borrow his crayon, and he blew up on me! For no reason!"  
"Mm, that's great." she mumbled absently, still looking paranoid.  
"Well, well. What 'ave we 'ere?" A boy about Tamara's age stepped out in front of them, his eyes glittering mischievously.  
Tamara stiffened. "Nothing." she tried to walk around him, but he barred her path.  
"Who's this, then?" The boy beckoned to younger-Kaeden.  
"I'm Kaeden," he chirped before Tamara could stop him.  
"Kaeden! This is your li'le brother? I've heard so much about you."  
"Let's _go,_ Kaeden." she grasped her brother's hand and tried to pull him along, but he wouldn't budge.  
"Are you one of Tamy's friends?"  
The boy shot a smug glance at her. "You could say that."  
"Eric, _stop it. We have to go."_ Tamara was thinking furiously, trying to find a way to get her and her brother home.  
Eric took on an innocent look. "But I was just about 'o tell 'im some news 'bout your dad."  
"Is he back from his trip yet?" Kaeden bounced excitedly. "Did he bring back lots of souvenirs?"  
Eric shook his head sombrely. "'Fraid not. They've all been lying to you, see. Your dad's not really on a trip. He never was."  
Tamara was growing frantic. _"Stop it!_ He doesn't need to know!" she grabbed Kaeden's hand, pulling desperately.  
Kaeden was frowning now. "What do you mean? Mom said..."  
"Didn't you listen? I just told you, they've all been _lying_ to you. Your dad's actually been dead for more than three years." he stated rather matter-of-factly.  
"Dead?" Kaeden echoed, beginning to think that Eric wasn't all that great.  
Finally, Tamara succeeded in pulling Kaeden away from being anchored to the spot, and she ushered him down the street as fast as his little legs would allow.  
Eric looked on, looking rather proud of his achievement. Ghost-Kaeden narrowed his eyes in disgust at the boy, itching to beat him silly. "You were always there to make her life as miserable as possible," he growled, lingering there by Eric before running to catch up with Tamara and his younger self. _I should have done something to protect her..._

"Mom," younger-Kaeden watched as his mother piled the dishes into the sink, seemingly very distracted. "Is Dad... dead?"  
His mother tensed, before turning around to face her son with eyes full of regret and sadness. "Kaeby," she sighed, "we have to talk."


	3. Twelve Years of Age: For Old Times' Sake

Kaeden stepped out into the hallway, not wanting to relive his "talk" with his mother. He could tell by the fadedness of the walls that he'd walked into another memory.  
Twelve-year-old Kaeden stood by the door, talking to his sister as she lugged her suitcases outside.  
"But you'll visit, won't you?" Younger-Kaeden had his eyes to the floor, looking crestfallen that his sister would be leaving so soon. "It's gonna be so dull around here without you."  
"Of course." Tamara ruffled his hair playfully. Under different circumstances he would have shrunken away, but he was in too great of a bad mood to do so.  
"Okay..." he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the floor.  
Tamara sighed, shaking her head slightly. "You know how much this job means to me, Kaeby." She paused, noting that the sombre look never leaved his face. "I'll bring back lots of souvenirs, too."  
They exchanged sad smiles before they were interrupted by impatient honking coming from outside.  
"Time to go." Tamara picked up her bags, nodding to Kaeden and starting toward the cab waiting by the curb. After a few steps she half-turned to give her brother a final smile. "And, happy birthday, kiddo." Then she was on her way, leaving the Jack household feeling even emptier than it had ever felt before.  
But older-Kaeden had already made his way to his room, hasty to see what Tam had gotten for his birthday.  
There, in all its glory, was a brand new Union Jack Les Paul, which would later come to be known as Jack.  
Kaeden had known it would be there all along—after all, this was one of his fondest memories—but the newness of his guitar left him amazed. He longed to pick Jack up and play a song for old times' sake, but it dawned on him that he was but a visitor in the time-suspended world. He didn't even notice when the younger-him passed through him and into the room that was rightfully his.  
Seeing the guitar lit up the young boy's eyes instantaneously. "So she _didn't_ forget." he exclaimed, chucking at the thought of having doubted Tamara, of all people.  
There was no card, but Kaeden could tell it was a joint present from his mother and his sister. True, Tam had had a part-time job, but she could never have afforded something so expensive.  
Both Kaedens looked affectionately over at their dad's old acoustic, faded with age but laden with memory.  
The younger boy longed to try out his new guitar, but he turned to the acoustic instead. "For old times' sake," he decided with a nod.


End file.
